A Night Out
by laurenMcA
Summary: Bella tries to enjoy herself while Edward is away hunting. She goes to a party with Angela and Jessica. But when things go wrong, Edward becomes overprotective.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters**

"Bella," he said in an amused tone, "Go out. Have fun tonight. Can you do that for me?"

We both lay in my bed, his cold arms wrapped lightly around me. Edward had to go hunting tonight. I couldn't deny him that, as much as I wanted him to stay. But his eyes were getting darker and darker black everyday, and I knew the effort it cost him to be so near to me even when he wasn't thirsty.

"Yes," I conceded with a sigh. Jessica had begged me all day Friday at school to go to a party at Mike's house Saturday night. I was not sold on the idea, but Angela told me she was going so I thought it couldn't be that bad, and it was a perfect opportunity to catch up with the lot of them. Edward had been harping me about ignoring my friends. He was worried I was missing out on high school experiences by spending too much time with him. But when I mentioned it to Edward, his eyes darkened.

"Couldn't you find something else to do Bella?" he asked stiffly.

"Why?" I asked. Surely, he wouldn't mind me hanging out with my friends one night.

"You know I don't like Mike Newton." He replied as though it were the most obvious answer. I detected a note of jealousy.

"Edward, please. I'm not thrilled about a party but-"

"Then don't go," he said kissing the top of my forehead with a smirk as though he had won.

"-but I really think I should go," I continued. "Jessica and Angela will be expecting me."

He sighed.

"I'll call Alice, she can take you shopping or something."

"No." I replied forcefully. Suddenly the party seemed like a much greater prospect in comparison to a torture night with Alice. If we went shopping, she would buy me unnecessary things, force me into painful heels, too short dresses…

"I think it will be good for me," I began my argument, "A very high school thing to do on a Saturday night. A very, _human_ thing for me to do."

He pursed his lips. He narrowed his eyes at me. There was a pause, and I knew I had won. I stared into his dark eyes, and he searched me, maybe trying to come up with a counter argument. But he really couldn't argue with a human experience. He traced his thumb along my jaw.

He sighed in defeat glancing out the window. Rather than approving, he merely said, "I'll come back early tonight. As soon as I can."

"Take your time." He looked extremely worried.

"Edward, stop worrying. Nothing will happen. It's just a party with friends. I'll be _fine_."

"I'd rather you didn't-"

"Edward." I warned. He tucked a piece of hair behind me ear.

"Be safe then," he said dejectedly, "And have fun." He attempted to smile. He kissed me lightly on the lips. He strode to the window and before he ducked out of sight said, "I'll be back soon Bella."

With Edward gone, I went downstairs to call Jessica. When I told her I was coming she was ecstatic.

"Oh Bella! I'm so excited, it will be so much fun! Do you need a ride?" I had never been to Mike's house before and so I agreed to Jess's offer. "I'll pick you up in an hour then."

Then I went and told Charlie. At first he was very hesitant. The word party did not seem to please him.

"Will Edward be taking you then?" he asked.

"Actually, Edward is gone for the night. Jess is going to give me a ride. I thought it would be nice to hang out with some of my other friends. I haven't done anything with Angela in awhile."

Charlie couldn't argue with that. And he seemed infinitely happier that Edward wasn't coming with me. Why wasn't I surprised?

"Ok, Bells. Just try not to stay out too late." He smiled at me.

"Thanks Dad."

The hour passed quickly. I wasn't sure what to wear to this party. I had never really gone to one before and I didn't know what to expect. In fact I had no idea what I was getting myself into. But how bad could one little party be? I decided on a pair of dark jeans and dark purple top that fit my figure nicely. I left my hair down, and no makeup as usual.

The doorbell rang. I went downstairs calling a "Bye Dad!" and I went out the door. Angela was already in Jessica's car. She smiled at me warmly and asked how I was. Jessica was looking very pretty. She had done her makeup, and was wearing a jean skirt and a hot pink top. I suddenly felt underdressed.

"You look nice Bella," she said kindly.

"So do you, I really like that shirt," I complimented. She beamed.

In no time at all we were pulling up to Mike's house. My jaw dropped. Or should I say mansion. The house was enormous; I hadn't realized that there existed houses this nice in Forks. The lawn was perfectly manicured. In the middle of it, a little fountain with statue was sprouting water.

"Mike lives _here_?" I asked incredulously.

"I know!" Jessica exclaimed, clearly as awed as I was. "His mom works at the bank and his dad owns his own business. They're loaded."

It was dark and I tried not to trip as we made our way up the long, winding, walking path. Mike answered the door when we knocked.

"Bella!" He exclaimed when he saw me. "I'm so glad you came!" I smiled back sheepishly. "Jessica, Angela." He said smiling and nodding to them.

The party was already in full swing when we arrived. Jessica assured me that this was the best time to arrive: fashionably late. Although I had hoped to spend most of the night with Angela as company, she soon left us to sit and talk with Ben.

"They're together now." Jessica told me knowingly, following my gaze. "She's just so shy, she won't admit it yet."

"Oh," I remarked. So I guess that meant that I would not be spending the night hanging out with Angela. It was hard for me to feel upset about it though. She simply beamed as se chatted away happily with Ben. Hopefully I could catch up with her later.

Jessica grabbed my arm and pulled me into another room. The lights had been dimmed, and there was a large group of people all swaying and dancing in time with the loud music. I suddenly stiffened. I hope no one expected me to dance. Edward wouldn't be happy with me if I came back with a twisted ankle.

Jessica was chatting to me about a boy she thought was cute. I wasn't really interested but I feigned enthusiasm. Just then, Mike made his way towards us; cutting thought the crowded room. He handed Jessica and I a drink and we sat down around a table. Jessica sipped hers daintily, thanking Mike and batting her eyelashes. I took a sip of mine and scrunched up my nose in disgust.

"What is this?" I asked sticking my tongue out. It tasted like fruit punch and something else. Mike winked at me, but I didn't get it. I looked at Jessica for an answer and she leaned over slyly and whispered in my ear.

"Its alcohol! Duh!" She rolled her eyes at my shocked expression. "Don't tell me you don't drink!" She said still hissing in my ear in hushed tones. "Come on Bella. Don't be absurd." She took another swig of her drink and Mike too downed the rest of his. They looked at me expectantly. I took another sip trying to hide my distaste.

I had never drunk alcohol before, but I wasn't stupid; I knew what happened when people drank. I glanced around the room and noticed for the first time that the majority of the people in the room were clutching similar cups in their hands. But no one looked drunk. They were all just conversing happily and enjoying themselves. I thought for a moment of what Edward would think of my current situation. He probably wouldn't be too pleased.

But I was at this party to enjoy myself and have a good time. Edward wasn't here to stop me drinking if I wanted. Besides, he couldn't control everything I did, as much as he wished he could. I took another drink from my cup.

Jessica's eyes found something across the room. I followed them to see Lauren keeping her distance from us, or rather me. She gave me a quick glare that no one else seemed to notice. Jessica stood up and stalked off to talk to Lauren and Mike stayed with me to chat. I sipped my drink a lot because he was doing most of the talking, with me mostly responding with 'mmm's' and "uh-huh's.' Sooner than I thought I had finished my drink.

"I'll get you another," Mike said kindly seeing my empty cup. Before I could protest he was gone retrieving me another. This one didn't taste as bad. I wondered if maybe he gave me one that was less potent.

I found chatting with Mike to not be so bad. He asked me a lot about Phoenix, which I discovered I was happy to talk about. I really did miss it. I asked him about his parents and their work.

"They make good money," he said, "But it's not as good as it seems. They both work long hours. We don't really get to spend a lot of time together. They're both out of town this weekend on business actually. That's why I had this little party."

He got me another drink. It tasted just like juice. I thanked him warmly. He must have gotten me an alcohol free one. But that didn't explain the feeling I was suddenly having. I had never drunk before in my life, and I knew I wouldn't feel normal, but this was insane. I was smiling too much. Everything seemed much funnier. Mike's jokes made me laugh. My head was a little dizzy. It wasn't until I stood up, telling him I wanted to find Jessica, that I felt the full force of the alcohol. I immediately regretted not eating anything beforehand.

My head spun, and I nearly fell. Mike grabbed hold of my arm, steadying me. He had drunk as much as me, if not more. But he seemed to be in control of himself.

"Argh," I said clutching onto his arm for support, "What's happening?" He laughed.

"Why, I think you're drunk Bella!"

"How come you're not?" My words were slurring. My thoughts were wandering.

"You're just a lightweight. Its ok." He said chuckling and helping me walk. HE seemed extremely pleased about something. We found Jessica.

"Bella!" She cried a little too happily, and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "Bella! I have to ask you something! It's important!" She dragged me away from Mike. I held onto the table to support myself.

"What did you need to ask me Jess?" I asked grinning and giggling despite myself.

"Come play truth or dare with us." That wasn't a question but I really didn't care. She steered me into a chair with a circle of people sitting around.

"Bella's going to play with us!" Jess exclaimed excitedly. The boy sitting next to me with dark hair and brown eyes grinned.  
"I don't think I've met you before," he said holding out a steady hand to shake mine. "My name is Nathan."

"Do you go to our school? I've never seen you before!" I said in a somewhat frustrated tone. In this small town I would have surely seen him around.

"No, you wouldn't have," he said grinning at something unknown to me. "I'm Tom's older brother." Tom was in my Trig class with Jess and I. "I'm a freshman in college. I'm just visiting this weekend and he invited me along."  
"Oh, that was nice of him." I said. For some reason I seemed to be completely comfortable around this guy. My confidence was peaking.

"Let me get you a drink." He said grinning. He replaced my cup with another. This one tasted slightly stronger. I sipped it eagerly now; I liked this drinking stuff. It was like liquid courage. No fears! No reservations!

"Slow down," he laughed, pulling the cup away from my mouth.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because you can barely sit up," he replied with a smile. I ignored him and downed the rest of the drink. "I really shouldn't," he started, "But I'll get you another shall I?"

He took longer this time but returned with the drink. The truth or dare game had begun and I was only two turns away. I couldn't stay focused on one thing for very long. I kept getting distracted. Mike came and sat down near the circle to watch our game. I raised the cup to my lips. Should I chose truth or dare? I was afraid of what they would make me do if I picked dare, but then what if they asked me awkward questions about Edward as truth?

"Bella!" A voice yelled my name. I turned to see who had called me, and found Alice standing in the doorway, he hands on her hips, eyes narrowed.

"Alice!" I cried happily. "Alice what are you doing here? We're not going shopping are we? I told you I don't need anything Alice and –"

"Stop Bella." She was angry. She made her way gracefully to me and ripped the cup from my hands. "You're coming home with me now."

"Alice, stay!" I slurred, oblivious to her emotion. "Play with us!" But she merely grabbed my arm, her cold hands gripping me a little too hard.

"Ow, Alice! What's going on?" She didn't say anything.

"Hey, she can stay if she wants to! We'll look after her." I turned around to see who had spoken. Mike was on his feet glowering at Alice. One look from Alice though, and he lost his confidence and sat back down.

"Bye Jess!" I screamed as Alice pulled me from the house. I was tripping over my feet trying to keep pace with Alice, but her iron grip just pulled me along faster and, at the same time, kept me from falling. My head was spinning and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Alice, don't be such a party pooper! They would have let you play!"

"Edward's not going to be happy when he hears about your night." She mumbled.

"Is Edward here?" I asked excitedly looking around as though to spot him somewhere near the car Alice was now forcing me inside. "He's so great Alice. Really. I miss him already. Where is he Alice? Do you think he wants to play with us? Truth or dare would be interesting with him, he would know if people were really telling the truth." I rambled on as Alice drove. She didn't answer me, but I kept chatting until she pulled up in front of the Cullen's house.

"Alice, why are we going to your house?"

"Because you are in no state to go home right now." She sounded very stern. "Drunk!" She scoffed. "-leave you along for a few hours and _this_ is what happens," she mumbled. "Edward's going to kill me!"

"Is Edward here yet? Did I ever tell you Alice? He's a _great_ kisser." I said grinning.

The corners of her lips twitched like she was trying to hide a smile, and she quickly composed herself.

"Let's get you inside Bella."

"Bella?" I heard a new voice. _His_ voice.

"Oh Edward! You made it. Ok, truth or dare?" I asked seriously as he opened the door to the car.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

"You don't want to play?" I asked crestfallen. Edward glanced at Alice. She wordlessly explained what had happened with her thoughts. Edward looked at me and laughed in spite of himself.

"Oh Bella…" He scooped me up in his arms and began to carry me back to the house. I looked into his eyes, now a beautiful golden colour. I put a hand to his face and he smiled.

"Did you have fun, love?" he asked in his sweet velvet voice.

"Yes," I said closing my eyes and sighing happily. "I wish you would have come Edward. You would have had fun. They had this drink there. At first it didn't taste very good, but after awhile it got better. And we were going to play a game. But then I decided to leave." I seemed to have already forgotten Alice and how she took me from the party.

He began to chuckle to himself again.

"What's so funny?" I asked, wanting to share in the joke.

"You," he replied, smiling as though it were obvious. It probably was obvious, just not to me. He stroked my cheek. "I've never seen you drunk before. It's quite entertaining. And your cheeks are flushed."

"I'm not drunk," I said stubbornly, "I'm great!" His kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"There's something else…" Alice stammered from behind us, looking at Edward. "Something I saw." And again she wordlessly showed Edward something. I felt him stiffen as whatever Alice shared with him sank in. I glanced at Alice and then back to Edward. He was livid.

"Edward?" I asked. He continued to march me up the stairs and to his room. He lay me down on the bed, whispered, "I'll be right back," and went to talk with Alice. I smothered my face in his pillow, relishing his beautiful scent that was like a perfume. Then I rolled off the bed, and stumbled over to his CD player. I threw some CD's on the floor until I got bored with trying to find music and wandered into the hallway.

"How could you let that happen?" Edward yelled at Alice in hushed tones.

"But it _didn't_ happen Edward! I got her out of there in time. I'm not the one who let her go to the stupid party in the first place!" Alice retorted to some unknown argument. "You may think it's funny that she's intoxicated but she could have gotten seriously hurt Edward!" Edward snarled fiercely.

"You don't think I know that!"

Alice growled back. I had never heard them fight like that before. I stood at the top of the stairs watching them below. They seemed to be so caught up in their argument that they didn't pay any attention to me gently swaying and holding the rail for support.

I wanted them to stop yelling, so I made an attempt to go down the stairs. This could have easily been a death trap in a sober state, but in my current state it was suicide. I tripped on the first step, and before I could even shout "Edward!" he caught me.

"Bella, let's get you to bed." He lifted me again and took me back to the room.

"You're mad at me!" I accused, tears brimming in my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Shh! No, no. I'm not mad at you." He said in a soothing voice placing me on the bed. I curled up next to him, enjoying the feeling of his cool skin against my face. It felt like my cheeks were burning.

"You're arguing about me," I pointed out.

"We'll discuss it in the morning." But his eyes narrowed as I said it. "Sleep now Bella."

"Hey Edward," I said smiling again. "Did I ever tell you you're a great kisser? I told Alice that you were. I don't think she believes me." I wrapped my arms around his neck as he looked at me with an expression that was a mixture of shock and amusement. I rolled over on top of him, placing my warm lips to his cold ones.

"Bella." He whispered in a warning tone. I ignored him, tangling my fingers in a fistful of his hair, pulling myself closer to him. I pressed my body against him and heard him groan involuntarily.

"Stop Bella," he whispered, but he didn't force me away as he usually did. Excited by his response, I let one of my hands free to roam his body. My fingers traced lightly across his chest. He moved his lips to my throat, and to my collarbone. One of my legs found it's way up over his hip.

"No Bella," he said forcefully, this time pulling me off of him. But he smiled. "You need to sleep." He placed me under the covers, tucking me in, and I scooted closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me obligingly as I lay my head on his chest, content.

"You'll tell me what's wrong in the morning?" I asked. He seemed shocked that I had remembered.

"Yes," he said.

"Promise?" I persisted. This seemed to annoy him. He had counted on me forgetting everything in the morning, but if I made him promise he would have to tell me.

"I promise," he whispered defeated. "Now go to sleep."

I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was passed out.

**Please review! It is much appreciated! This is just a short little story. Probably another chapter or two to finish it off. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters**

_Previously…_

"_You'll tell me what's wrong in the morning?" I asked. He seemed shocked that I had remembered. _

_"Yes," he said._

_"Promise?" I persisted. This seemed to annoy him. He had counted on me forgetting everything in the morning, but if I made him promise he would have to tell me. _

_"I promise," he whispered defeated. "Now go to sleep." _

_I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was passed out._

_********_

I could feel the sun creeping through the window even though my eyes were closed. The soft light filtered through my eyelids. I threw an arm across my face to block out the offending light and groaned rolling onto my side. I felt Edward's cold body shift as I did.

I felt _awful_. I yearned to go back to sleep; back into oblivion where I didn't feel sick. I rolled back onto my other side where I was closer to Edward. His cold skin felt like heaven against my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" I detected a hint of concern in his voice as he stroked my hair. I groaned in response. "That's what I thought. Will breakfast help?"

The mention of breakfast made my stomach churn. I shook my head. That made me feel worse. Oh my head.

"Bella, sit up."

"No," I moaned weakly. "Let me sleep."

"You have been sleeping," Edward pointed out to me. "All morning in fact." His cold hand gripped me, gently, and hoisted me into a sitting position.

"Take this," he instructed. I saw that he offered me a cool glass of water and two Tylenol. I took them gratefully. I was so thirsty that I downed the rest of the water in a few gulps and then I lay my head back against his shoulder.

"Don't worry, the feeling will pass," he said as though reading my mind. "Some food will help though."

"Fine," I mumbled, though food was the last thing I wanted. He brought me up a plate of eggs, fruit and toast. I nibbled the toast, not really enjoying it, but he was right, my stomach _was_ feeling a little better. I was feeling more and more myself as I slowly ate the breakfast in silence. Then suddenly…

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed in a terrified voice.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward was immediately concerned. He stiffened beside me, his eyes were searching me, and he put a hand to my face.

"Charlie!" I hissed.

"Oh," Edward replied, relaxing slightly, "Is that all?"

"What do you mean 'is that all'? I'm supposed to be home right now! Charlie must be freaking out!"

"Calm down Bella!" Edward's voice was sweet and reassuring. "Alice took care of it."

I eyed him, waiting for him to explain. He sighed and continued.

"Alice called Charlie last night. She said she ran into you at the party and asked if you could sleep over. Charlie agreed, only after Alice assured him that I wasn't home." He smiled his crooked smile at me. "So Bella, you can relax now. You have nothing to worry about."

But speaking of things to worry about…

"What happened last night?" I ventured, finishing off the last bit of my breakfast.

"Do you not remember?" he responded, somewhat concerned.

"No, I remember _that_. I meant with Alice," I specified.

"Oh," he said. He looked at me thoughtfully, "It might be better to start of with you telling me what happened to _you_ last night." His tone suddenly changed. I could tell he was scolding me. I really didn't want to recap the night's events, as I wasn't particularly proud of them myself. I didn't want to see Edward's disappointed expression as I told him about my drunken night.

"Bella," he reproached as I hesitated to answer.

"I don't want to tell you," I told him truthfully. I folded my arms across my chest to make my point. "It's embarrassing."

"Bella, I need to know."

"But nothing happened Edward!" I argued vainly. "I just drank a little too much and then Alice came and got me from the party. I was fine really." He scoffed as I said the word 'fine'.

"No you weren't," Edward said seriously, trying to conceal some hidden anger, "The only reason you are fine right now is because Alice came and got you."

"Why? Did she see something?" I asked eagerly. Edward hesitated. "You promised, remember?" I added. He sighed, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If I tell you, you must promise me something in return."

I nodded.

"Sure. Anything."

"I need the name of someone from the party. I hope you can remember it." His deep golden eyes stared into mine. His cold skin made me shiver at that moment, and he quickly took the blanket and wrapped it snugly around my shoulders. "Can you do that?"

"Sure, um…who's name do you want to know? It was just a bunch of people from school. You know them all too Edward." I was completely confused by his request.

"No, you were talking to a boy Alice and I didn't know. You were sitting in a circle and he was on your left."

A circle? Oh, that must have been the truth or dare game. I searched through the blurry memories trying to find a clear one. Yes, there had been a boy. He had gotten me a drink…or two? I couldn't recall. What had we talked about? School or something. But that was the whole point; he didn't go to our school. I remembered that now. Edward watched me curiously as I fought to remember the detail of his name.

"He doesn't go to school here," I started, trying to talk through my thoughts. "I think his name was Tom…maybe. No wait! Tom was his brother's name. Tom Olson. The guy I was talking to was his older brother." I was proud that this was all coming back to me now. "I think he said his name was Nathan. I'm sure that's it."

I was smiling for having fulfilled my easy side of the bargain. Now Edward would have to explain his argument with Alice. I looked up at him. He was looking livid.

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly. I could feel him shaking. He closed his eyes again and tried to take deep even breaths.

"I almost wish you wouldn't have told me," he replied with a hollow laugh.

"Why?" I asked nervously. "What does Nathan have to do with any of this?"

"Nathan," he almost spit the name, "Has _everything_ to do with this."

"What do you mean?" My voice sounded worried. "What are you going to do?" There was a slight pause, as though he considered lying to me. But he must have decided that I could handle the truth, because when he answered me he spoke confidently.

"I'm going to kill him."

************

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! I have the next chapter nearly finished so I will post it soon. It will probably be the last chapter unless inspiration strikes and I can come up with an idea to extend this story. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters**

_Previously…_

"_I almost wish you wouldn't have told me," he replied with a hollow laugh._

"_Why?" I asked nervously. "What does Nathan have to do with any of this?"_

"_Nathan," he almost spit the name, "Has __**everything**__ to do with this."_

"_What do you mean?" My voice sounded worried. "What are you going to do?"_

"_I'm going to kill him." _

********

I stared back in response. I sat there stoically watching his face for the emotion I was sure was coming. I was waiting for him to laugh, and tell me it was just a joke. He had said it so simply, so matter-of-factly, that I was sure he was joking with me. I searched his face for a hint of a smile, but his jaw was set, his eyes burned with rage. He was serious.

"What?" I exclaimed. "Edward, you can't do that! Why…why would you even think of doing such a thing?"

"Did he get you a drink at the party?" Edward pressed, seemingly ignoring my outraged protest.

"Well yeah! But so did Mike and –"

"That drink was spiked."

There was another pause and silence.

"It was…" I stammered, "It was _spiked_?"

Edward exhaled a deep breath.

"That's what Alice saw. Well, she didn't see Nathan do it. She just saw you deciding to drink whatever was in that cup and then the outcome of your decision." I could tell it was taking Edward a lot of effort to stay composed for my sake.

"But," I started. I was still so confused. "You don't know that it was Nathan then."

He was starting to lose it. He clenched his teeth and let out and low snarl.

"Who else could it have been Bella?" he spat.

"I-I don't know. It could have been anybody –"

"I think Alice's vision made it pretty clear who it was," Edward snapped at me.

I don't know why I was arguing with Edward right now. I was so shocked by his outburst. There was a small part of me that was slowly starting to understand the implications of the drink that Nathan, or whoever, had given me, but I knew he was overreacting. I felt as though I had just doomed this Nathan by revealing his name.

"Edward, this is ridiculous. Nothing happened to me. I'm fine now."

"Don't you want to hear the rest of Alice's vision?" he seethed. "Don't you want to know what he had planned to do with you once you were drugged?" Edward was positively shaking with rage now. His voice had lost its velvety quality. He sounded slightly deranged.

"But Edward…I wasn't drugged. Was I?" I was suddenly very concerned. But I remembered everything that had happened last night. Surely that meant that I was not incapacitated by anything?

"No," he replied, "You weren't. It appears Alice got you just in time."

"Then, no harm done? Right?" Ha, as if Edward would see it that way. Edward hissed in response to this. I was sure I was fighting a losing battle. I tired to sort out my thoughts. This Nathan, well frankly I was angry about the whole situation, but it was so much easier for me to make light of it in the comfort of Edward's arms. Nothing bad had happened right? Sure, Edward had every right to be mad. But killing someone? I couldn't let him do that. I didn't want my Edward to be a killer. Why couldn't he just let it go?

"Edward, you can't kill him. I simply wont allow it. Besides, you would feel bad later. Remember in Port Angeles-"

"In Port Angeles," he interrupted, "My fist concern was getting you to safety. But now I have you here--safe and sound for the moment. There is nothing to stop me from ending that boy's life."

My words seemed to have no affect on him at all.

"Edward," I began firmly, "Promise me that you won't harm him." His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Why?" he demanded. "What is he to you?"

"Nothing," I insisted. "I just think you're overreacting. He shouldn't have done that, but I shouldn't have been taking drinks from him either. It would have been as much my fault as it was his if he did succeed." Edward was appalled at this.

"Bella!" he scolded me. "What that boy tried to do was not your fault. If its anyone's fault…" Oh great. I could already see where this was going. He sighed, "It's mine. I shouldn't have let you go to that party unprotected."

"Edward, really. You can't watch over me _all_ the time."

"Sure I can," I could almost see a smile forming on his lips, almost. "I just won't let you go from now on." As if to prove his words true, he hugged me close to him and locked his arms around me in his iron grip. He leaned his face towards mine and kissed my forehead.

"It's not your fault," I muttered, determined to get in the last word.

"If I had been there, I would have stopped him from even thinking the idea," he retorted.

"Edward, just promise me you won't kill him, okay?" His pursed his lips, and his jaw was set. His eyes wandered to the window. But then suddenly, they lit up.

"Alright Bella," he sighed in defeat. "But if I make you this promise, you must promise me something in return." This is how it always seemed to work with Edward and me. If I wanted him to make a promise, he would make me promise something in return.

"Okay…" I said hesitantly. I was sure that Edward was going to take full advantage of this situation. Whatever he had in mind that he wanted me to promise him could not be good. But if it meant that he wouldn't go on a killing spree, then what choice did I have?

"Promise me, that whenever I go hunting, whenever I can't be with you, that you'll stay home. Or at least let Alice stay with you."

"Like a babysitter?" I asked horrified. He frowned.

"No, of course not."

"Really? Because that's what it sounds like," I accused. He huffed in annoyance, but his eyes were sad.

"Bella, you were right before. I can't watch you all the time. I wish I could, but it's just not possible. I would feel a lot better if I knew you were safe, and not alone, or going to parties." He added the last bit with a very pointed look at me. He sighed a said a little more softly, "I just worry about you so much while I'm away. It would give me a little peace of mind. Please Bella." His golden eyes bored into mine, mesmerizing me.

"Alright," I sighed in defeat, "I promise you." But then I added, "For as long as you keep _your_ promise."

"I will," Edward said, although he was not pleased with his side of the deal. But his eyes suddenly brightened, and he smiled and looked at me thoughtfully.

"So what would you like to do today love? It's just you and me." I grinned back and considered my options. Charlie thought I was sleeping over with Alice. I could have the whole day to be alone with Edward. A warmth of happiness spread through my body at the thought.

"Let's go to our meadow," I replied. His eyes sparkled with delight at the idea. Without another word, he scooped me up in his arms, and we were suddenly running. In what seemed like no time at all, he was suddenly setting me on my feet.

I glanced around the perfectly round meadow. It never ceased to surprise me. My jaw dropped a little in awe. I turned to find Edward, hanging at the edge of the meadow, simply watching me with a look of loving endearment etched on his features.

"What?" I asked smiling, as he simply stared at me.

"Nothing," he replied happily, "It's just you. You put this whole place to shame with your beauty."

I blushed at the complement, and I had to admit, I disagreed with him. This meadow was the most beautiful and charming thing I could think of, besides Edward. But nothing could compare to him of course.

Edward made his way slowly towards me, not once taking in the splendor of the meadow, but choosing to keep his eyes locked on mine. He embraced me and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I replied. I had a feeling that we were going to have a splendid afternoon.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, they really keep me going! So I've decided to make this story a little longer, mostly because I'm having fun with it and I'm not ready to end it. I tried to wrap up this chapter nicely, because it will probably be a few days before I get the next chapter out. I have an idea of where I want this story to go, but feel free to hit me with any ideas you have!**

**So, coming up…Edward promised Bella that he wouldn't kill Nathan, but that doesn't mean that he won't do anything about it. :)**

**Sorry for the long note, and as always, please review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters**

_Previously…_

_Edward made his way slowly towards me, not once taking in the splendor of the meadow, but choosing to keep his eyes locked on mine. He embraced me and kissed me lightly on the forehead. _

"_I love you," he whispered._

"_I love you too," I replied. I had a feeling that we were going to have a splendid afternoon._

***********

I awoke the following morning, to a magnificent smell. I breathed deeply, delighting in it. I could tell it was light outside even though my eyes were shut. The sun pouring in from my window caressed my face. I opened my eyes slightly to peak at my surroundings, not really wanting to wake up. My face lay against Edward's cold chest. He was watching me silently, as though I were a very interesting television show. I took another deep breath, loving his scent, and smiled contently.

"Good morning," his velvet voice said sweetly. Although I often entertained the idea that Edward was a dream, his perfect voice and flawless face were enough to convince me that I was indeed awake. My imagination could not do him justice. His cool hand brushed away some hair from my eyes.

"Did you sleep well love?"

"Mm-hmm," I murmured. I didn't want this moment to end. Edward and I had spent a magnificent afternoon in our meadow, just the two of us, and I had dreamed of it last night. I didn't want the dream to end. I longed to replay the memories over and over again. I wanted to fall back into my blissful dream. I scooted myself a little closer to Edward, closing my eyes again. I didn't want to wake up to face Charlie again, because that meant that Edward would have to go home. I wanted time to stop.

My stomach grumbled. Damn.

"Breakfast time for the human," Edward said with a hint of amusement. He got up from the bed, and tried to rouse me. He gave my shoulder a gentle nudge of encouragement but I just groaned and pulled the covers up over my head.

"Really, Bella!" he said laughing, "It's time you got up." I felt a sudden chill. Edward had ripped the covers off the bed leaving me exposed. I curled up in a tiny ball trying to conserve some warmth. I felt the bed sink slightly beside me as Edward sat down next to me. I opened one eye to look at him.

"Alright," I sighed, opening both my eyes now and sitting up, "I'll get up." I ran a hand through my hair and was met with a clump of tangles. I tried to smooth them out a little with my fingers. With a loud yawn I made my way to the bathroom to shower.

I stepped into the shower, relished the warm water that soothed my body. The water pounded gently on my back and shoulders, soothing the stiffness in them. I welcomed the refreshing scent of my shampoo, letting it waken my senses. When I was done, I toweled myself dry and quickly blow-dried my hair.

I stared into the mirror a bit longer than necessary trying for once to see what Edward saw in me. But I could see nothing beyond plain, ordinary Bella. I shook my head and rolled my eyes remembering the comment Edward had made about my beauty in the meadow. I left the bathroom and returned to my room to find Edward gone.

"Edward?" I called taking a quick glance around my standard room trying to ignore the mess that was slowly accumulating.

"Down here," I heard him reply from the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I reached the landing at the bottom of the stairs and saw him standing at the stove. He had one hand on a skillet, and the other was pushing around a yellowish-white fluff with a spatula. He was smiling and humming to himself as he worked. He looked the part of a real chef.

"Making you breakfast."

Edward had already changed into a new outfit. He must have ran back home, changed, and returned to make me breakfast, all in the time span of my shower. He never ceased to amaze me.

"I can see that," I said and with a sniff recognized the smell of eggs cooking. I sat down at the table, watching Edward finish up the eggs. I didn't think that cooking eggs required grace, but Edward certainly accomplished that regardless.

"Isn't Charlie here?" I asked listening for the sound of the television, assuming that he was in the living room.

"No, it appears that he went fishing today." Edward gestured to small note on the table. I glance down in front of me to notice that, sure enough, there was a note. I scolded myself momentarily for my lack of observation. I quickly read it over. It was from Charlie, confirming what Edward had said, and telling me that he had gone fishing for the day and would be home late.

I smiled.

"So, what do you want to do today Edward? It's just you and me," I said with a wicked grin. I giggled as I remembered him saying the same thing to me yesterday. He seemed to remember as well. He grinned briefly, but then he frowned.

"Actually Bella, I have something I need to take care of today." There was a slight pause as I processed that.

"Oh," I responded, a little saddened. Besides the previous day, Edward and I had not had a lot of time to be alone. A lot of that had to do with Charlie still mistrusting Edward, and he therefore created new rules and curfews for me as his whim demanded. Now Charlie was gone for the day, and I had only one essay to finish writing. I could easily complete it later tonight. I knew that Edward was grateful for our time together as well, so what then, was so important that he would spoil this opportunity?

He turned to face me, placing the plate of eggs in front of me. I thanked him and marveled yet again at his ability to cook. His face looked torn for some reason.

"So, what are you going to do today?" I tried to sound casual as I stabbed my eggs with a fork, but Edward saw right past me to hear the note of disappointment in my voice. He pulled out the chair next to me and sat down.

"Don't worry Bella," he said with a grim smile, "I won't be gone long." Had he just avoided my question? I huffed with annoyance and speared another egg.

"Fine, I'll just go for a walk or something until you get back." I glanced out the window hoping to see some of sunlight that I had witnessed this morning. Although it was not raining, the sky was overcast again, and all traces of sunlight were gone. I sighed dejectedly. Still, a walk would be nice. "I wouldn't mind getting a little fresh air," I added.

Edward looked uneasy. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, looking anywhere but at me.

"What?" I asked. "I won't go into the woods, I swear." But he didn't relax. I waited for him to say something. I was getting full, and I was merely pushing the eggs around on the plate to give me something to do. He finally looked at me.

"Well Bella, I was just thinking. There's the small matter of that promise you made me…"

"Which one?" I asked, looking up and narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

"You promised that when I couldn't be with you, that you would –"

"Have a babysitter?" I interrupted with a bitter remark. He had just gone hunting! I hadn't expected him to leave me again so soon. Damn that promise! What was Edward planning for me? I was already trying to come up with an argument in my head to whatever it was. I could stay at home right? Work on my essay. Then when he was gone, I could do what I pleased. Would he know if I had obeyed? He could be gone the whole day; I didn't want to sit around all day with just my homework to do.

"Bella," Edward groaned almost sensing where my thoughts had gone, "I'm trying to make this as painless as possible for you. But you _did_ promise me."

I sighed. What else could I do? If I backed out of my promise, then surely he would to. And I valued his side of the bargain too much to blow it all on one afternoon.

"So what did you have in mind?" Edward looked slightly happier that I was going to cooperate. "Don't worry, I already called Alice."

As if that were her cue, Alice came waltzing into the kitchen in all her splendor. I jumped in my chair. I hadn't even heard the front door open. I was momentarily shocked, but quickly regained my composure.

"Alice!" My voice was a little high pitched as I got over the fright she gave me.

"Oh Bella! We'll have so much fun today!" she said as she suddenly embraced me. I groaned. What did _she_ have planned?

"Please Alice," Edward started.

"Oh don't worry so much Edward," Alice chastised as she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me from the kitchen. My plate of unfinished breakfast was still sitting on the table. I always hated when they did this; had their silent conversations. I wasn't given much time muse on this thought however, as Alice was practically dragging me a lightning speed to the front door.

"Thank you Alice." I heard Edward whisper as we left.

"Bye Edward!" I called over my shoulder as Alice continued to drag me out to her car. My last glimpse was of Edward sitting at the table, hands folded in front of him, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

Alice let go of me by the passenger door to her Porsche. Her eyes looked me up and down once, and then sighed.

"You really _are_ in need of this shopping trip." I looked at myself, a little shocked. What was wrong with my outfit? I looked fine. Sure, I was plain old Bella, but Alice had almost looked at my clothes with…disgust. I loved Alice to death, but sometime she was just too much. I suddenly yearned to be back in bed, dreaming my sweet dream again.

"Just get in the car Bella," Alice said as though reading my thoughts. I moaned but complied, climbing into the conspicuous car. I hoped Edward would be back soon from wherever it was he was going.

**Edward's POV**

"Bella," I groaned, "I'm trying to make this as painless as possible for you. But you _did_ promise me."

She looked annoyed and slightly flustered, but then sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So what did you have in mind?" she said dejectedly. I wished that she would be happier about this. I didn't want this to be a punishment for her. But it was necessary. If I couldn't be here to watch her, then I had to have someone else to do it for me. Today especially I would be distracted. My task would be a lot easier if I knew she was safe.

"Don't worry, I already called Alice." I heard the door open and Alice's thoughts drifted towards me.

_Relax Edward; she will be safe with me._ She showed me a brief vision of her and Bella at the mall. Alice was piling clothes into Bella's outstretched arms. Though Bella did not seem to be enjoying herself as much as I hoped, she was, as Alice promised, safe.

Alice came waltzing into the kitchen.

"Oh Bella! We'll have so much fun today!" I tried to hide a smile as Bella groaned in response while Alice hugged her.

_Just look at that outfit!_ Alice thought. _She really does need my help. I wonder if she'd like that red shirt I spotted yesterday…_

"Please Alice," I started with a pleasing look in my eyes. I didn't want her to get carried away. She needed to focus on Bella, not clothes.

"Oh don't worry so much Edward," Alice chastised as she grabbed Bella by the arm and pulled her from the kitchen. She didn't even glance back at me as she thought, _Please be careful Edward. Your future keeps changing._

That was probably because I couldn't quite decide how to go about the task I had set for myself.

"Bye Edward!" My angel called looking back as Alice continued to drag her out the front door.

I gave little wave of farewell, and as soon as they pulled away, I set my mind on the task at hand.

Now, I just had to find Nathan.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit of a disappointment! It's just a filler. The next bit isn't quite ready, so this seemed like a decent place to leave it. No worries though! I will post soon! **

**To be honest I'm having a bit of writer's block. I had hoped it would be awhile before that cursed beast struck me, but here I sit, with my chapters half-written, so please hang with me. **

**I'm having trouble solving this Nathan issue. I'm trying very hard to keep Bella and Edward within character given their situation, but somehow, every time I have Edward try and take care of Nathan, he ends up spectacularly crushing him to a pulp. :) And then I must backtrack and try a new approach. But I promise to post in the next few days.**

**Sorry for the long note, and thanks again to everyone who reviewed. You are really my driving force.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters**

_Previously…_

"_Bye Edward!" My angel called looking back as Alice continued to drag her out the front door. _

_I gave little wave of farewell, and as soon as they pulled away, I set my mind on the task at hand. _

_Now, I just had to find Nathan. _

***************

**Edward's POV**

I crept silently outside Nathan Olson's house.

It hadn't been very difficult to track him down. I didn't fancy myself much of a tracker, but it had taken me no time at all to steal Tom Olson's address from the school, and run the way to his house. I tried to keep my mind clear of all thoughts and simply focus on finding Nathan.

I was thankful that Nathan was still home. Bella had mentioned that he was merely visiting his family for the week. Although, even if he had gone back to his university, I would have found him. Nothing could have stopped me from finding him.

My body slid into a crouch and I edged closer to the house. My expert vision allowed me to peer through the dusty window into the kitchen where Nathan was sitting at a table chatting to a boy I vaguely recognized. That must be Tom. I could hear them both talking.

"…how are the college girls then huh?" Tom asked with a smirk. In his mind he was picturing what he must have thought to be beautiful girls, scantly clad, though they did not appeal to me. They were nothing compared to Bella.

"You have no idea bro," Nathan replied with a stupid grin. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. My fingers clenched tightly as I gripped the windowsill. "There not so bad here though," he finished. I saw an image of Bella flash through his mind and nearly tore down the house right then and there. I took a few breaths to control myself.

"Boys!" a woman's voice called, "Come help me pack up some of these boxes." It was clearly the mother. They both rose from the table to assist their mother.

I leaned back against the side of the house trying to control my breathing. This was much more difficult than I had anticipated. How could I punish this Nathan without killing him? Every solution I tried to formulate ended in me killing him; each one more satisfying than the next. One thing was for sure; I couldn't do it now, not with his mother and brother here. Innocents. What if the neighbours saw? I would have to kill them too. Maybe I could wait until they left, and then…. My mind wandered wildly over the possibilities that would bring me peace.

My phone vibrated. It was Alice.

"What?" I snapped, "I'm kind of busy." I cursed her timing as she interrupted a particularly graphic vision of myself tearing Nathan limb from limb as he begged me for mercy. The monster inside of me had been eagerly egging me on.

"Yes I know. But unless you want to pack up and leave Forks today, you should listen to what I have to say."

I sat in silence and waited for her to finish.

"Look I'm not trying to pry, but whatever you have been planning, it's not going to work. I know what you promised Bella. I keep seeing you kill that boy, and with one decision, you killed his brother as well."

I listened to her and tried to feel sorry for what I was hearing. But the thought of Nathan dead made me smile with sick satisfaction.

"Edward, you need to really think about what you're doing. If you kill someone, we will have to leave. We wouldn't be able to take Bella with us."

If I had a heart, it would have surely stopped at her last statement. She was right. If I went off and killed this boy, there would be investigations. Though I'm sure I could cover the evidence easily, Carlisle would surely insist that we leave for safety's sake. I couldn't drag Bella with me. She needed to stay here, so she could finish high school.

"Alright Alice," I conceded, "What do you suggest I do?" There was a pause, as she was no doubt looking into my future.

"I see you asking Carlisle for advice. I think that would be the best way Edward. You can't control yourself right now."  
She was right. And I hated to admit it. I was shaking with fury. I wanted to end this! Now!

"Besides," she added, "I don't know how much more shopping Bella can take. She keeps giving me death glares every time I make her try on clothes."

I smiled at the image of my Bella, flustered and angry.

"Very well."

I snapped the phone shut, and with more glance at the house, vowed to end this, if not today, then soon.

Alice was right; I couldn't handle this by myself. Perhaps Carlisle would be able to help me. He had aided me in a similar situation when the serial rapist had tried to attack Bella. I was too consumed by my emotions to deal out justice. Maybe he could help fix this.

I made my way back to the house, when a sudden idea made me smile. Maybe I didn't need Carlisle's help. Maybe there was another way. There were two people that I knew who were just devious enough to help me solve my dilemma: Emmet and Jasper.

*************

**Alice's POV**

"Bella, try this one too," I said piling another shirt onto her already laden arms.

"Alice!" she said exasperated. She eyed the pile with hesitation. "I think I have enough clothes to last me a lifetime! I couldn't possible get more."

"I hope you don't plan on wearing them for a lifetime," I muttered. Honestly, that girl had the smallest wardrobe ever. It seemed as though it hadn't been updated in years! She needed to spice it up a little with some new pieces, a few more colours as well. I gave her a little shove and sent her in the direction of the changing rooms.

"I'll just be looking at shoes for you Bella," I said as I left her to try on the shirts I gave her. I heard a very audible groan, but chose to ignore it.

I was just passing a pair of red stilettos when the vision hit me.

_It was of Edward. He was silent and crouching, and then suddenly he leapt through a window. There was shattered glass and screaming. He attacked that Nathan boy. He then turned on the other boy, Tom, his teeth barred. There was a ripping sound and Tom was motionless. _

The vision shifted.

_This time, Edward stood still as stone, waiting for Nathan to leave the house. As Nathan drove away, he followed him on foot. A few blocks down the road, Edward picked up the car and threw it against a tree. Nathan was dead again. _

I had another vision of similar matter when I decided it was time to call Edward.

"What is he thinking!" I cried. What a drama queen! Sure Nathan had put Bella in danger, but that didn't mean that he needed to go on a vampire rampage to get even! He didn't have to go to such extremes! I knew what Edward had promise Bella, and whatever he was planning, was most certainly going to break that promise.

I flipped open my phone and dialled Edward's number. It only rang once before he answered.

"What?" he snapped, "I'm kind of busy."

"Yes I know," I replied coolly. "But unless you want to pack up and leave Forks today, you should listen to what I have to say."

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Look I'm not trying to pry, but whatever you have been planning, it's not going to work. I know what you promised Bella. I keep seeing you kill that boy, and with one decision, you killed his brother as well."

More silence.

"Edward, you need to really think about what you're doing. If you kill someone, we will have to leave. We wouldn't be able to take Bella with us."

I knew that deep down he understood. We couldn't just leave and take Bella with us. Charlie would never let us first of all, but Bella needed to stay and finish high school.

"Alright Alice," he conceded, "What do you suggest I do?"

I looked into his future…

_Edward was standing in Carlisle's study, staring at the floor. "Carlisle…I need your help. It's Bella." _

I came out of my trance-like state.

"I see you asking Carlisle for advice. I think that would be the best way Edward. You can't control yourself right now."

"Besides," I added, "I don't know how much more shopping Bella can take. She keeps giving me death glares every time I make her try on clothes."

"Very well," was all he said, though I though I detected a note of amusement, and then line went dead.

I returned to the dressing room to fetch Bella.

"Done?" I asked as she emerged from the tiny room.

"Yes," she said, "But I don't think I'll get any of this, did you even look at the price tags?"

She left the clothes on a rack outside the dressing room and made her way to the exit. Before I followed her, I quickly picked up the chain of shirts and purchased them.

When I walked out of the store with the bags, she looked like she might murder me.

"I'll just return them you know," she said sternly.

"Let's go Bella," I replied, ignoring her comment.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a bit of a filler as well. The next few chapters should be packed with action however! Bella gets into more trouble, and Edward starts scheming with Emmet and Jasper. I hope no one minds the various points of view. I hadn't intended for it to be anything but Bella's pov, but as the story developed, I found it necessary. This chapter wouldn't have been any good if it was just from Bella's pov. **

**Thank you for all those who reviewed! I appreciate it so much, you have no idea. I will be out of town for the weekend, without my laptop, but I promise to post the next chapter as soon as I get back! Have a great weekend everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. My internet was down for a while, but it's all fixed now, so I can update more frequently I hope! I'm giving you an extra long chapter to make up for the wait. **

_Previously…_

_I made my way back to the house, when a sudden idea made me smile. Maybe I didn't need Carlisle's help. Maybe there was another way. There were two people that I knew who were just devious enough to help me solve my dilemma: Emmet and Jasper. _

*************

**Edward's POV**

My phone vibrated in my pocket again.

"What do you want now Alice?"

"Edward! Why do I see you going to Emmet and Jasper for help? I thought I told you to talk to Carlisle?"

"Maybe Emmet and Jasper can be of use to me with this one. I know Emmet wants to help –"

"Don't be stupid Edward. Nothing good could come of this. Trust me."  
"What did you see?" I asked.

"Well…nothing yet. But honestly Edward! You three can act a bit…well, _childish_ sometimes. It might be wiser to seek counsel from Carlisle instead of your brothers."

"I think we can handle this ourselves Alice." With that I snapped the phone shut. If it were something really serious, Alice would call me again.

But now I needed to find Emmett and Jasper and ask for their help. I grinned at the possibilities and ran the rest of the way back to the house.

**Bella's POV**

I sat on the couch, my feet curled under me, watching the television with Emmett. I enjoyed this quiet time, away from the hustle and bustle of the mall. Alice had suggested we watch a movie while we waited for Edward to return. Alice had given me lunch in the kitchen while Emmett chose the film.

For some reason, Emmett thought that I would like to watch a horror film. He couldn't understand that although I wasn't scared of him, a big strong vampire, horror films still terrified me. I think he watched me more than the movie. You would have thought that he was watching a comedy by his facial expressions. Obviously I had turned out to be the entertainment for him.

Every time I heard the stereotypical horror music come on, my knees instinctively went up to my chest, forming a barrier between the television screen and myself. I would grip the pillow in my lap until my knuckles turned white. I knew that Emmett's vampire hearing could detect my heartbeat race with fear. And when the monster jumped onto the screen suddenly, I screamed in surprise, and shut my eyes.

Emmett burst out laughing at my reaction. My fear was immediately replaced with anger as I glared at him. I threw the pillow at him and suggested that we watch a different film.

"No way Bella, this is just too much fun for me," he said in response. I sighed and rolled my eyes, and we kept watching.

Just then, the music started to build again. There was a girl alone in her house, walking down the hallway. The killer was waiting for her at the end of the hallway, as she crept closer and closer and…

Bang!

I started in shock and shrieked again. My heart went off once more, and my breathing was ragged. I looked over my shoulder to see what had made the noise. Edward had just walked in and I had jumped as he slammed the door behind him. I felt embarrassed. And Emmett's sudden laughter didn't help. I blushed crimson.

"Hahaha!" If Emmett could cry he surely would have from delight.

I took in Edward's confused features, but it didn't take long for him to piece together what had happened. He saw the film playing on the screen, my obvious fear, and Emmett's joy, and no doubt reading his thoughts, learned of what passed.

Edward glared at Emmett, but said nothing. He made his way swiftly to me, and sat on the couch beside me, pulling me onto his lap.

"Are you alright love?" he asked me in his sweetest voice.

"Yes," I replied, though my voice sounded small. He just sat there, running his fingers through my hair and humming softly to me, while Emmett tried to compose himself. He jokingly wiped "tears" from his eyes.

"Oh man Edward! You should have seen her face! We should do this more often. Should we put in another one?"

I was looking daggers at Emmett but blushed in embarrassment. Edward looked as though he might like tackle Emmett, but my blush seemed to distract him. He smiled lovingly at me and stroked my cheek.

"Actually Emmett, I need your help with something. Where's Jasper?" Edward said looking at Emmett seriously.

"He went hunting with Alice, Carlisle and Rose. They should be back soon. What's up?" I shifted slightly in Edward's lap to watch his face more carefully.

"I have something I need your help with this afternoon." I could see that Emmett was wearing a quizzical look, but Edward clearly wasn't going to say anything more on the subject in front of me. I frowned. What was he keeping from me? And why did he need Emmett and Jasper's help? I felt a little hurt that he was lying to me about something.

"Well," I said tartly, "Since you're going to be busy this afternoon, maybe I'll go and visit Jacob."

That seemed to do it. Edward stiffened beside me, and he let out a huff of annoyance.

"Bella," he started slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Maybe instead you could-"

But I cut him off.

"No Edward, I think I will go and see Jake. It's been so long. And besides, you have things to do."

I could see him contemplating various arguments in his head. He was frustrated with me, but it appeared that he wasn't willing to argue with me about it.

"Very well," he said trying to keep the anger from his voice. "But I'm driving you to the border, and Jacob can pick you up there." I very much wanted to insist that I drive, but I didn't think it would be wise to push Edward on the subject.

I made the call to Jake, and he was more than ecstatic that I was coming over. In fact, I found out that he was having a few of his friends over already for a small party, and he was thrilled that I could come.

"I was going to invite you Bella, I swear I wanted to, but I just assumed that the bloodsu-"

"Jake…" I warned.

"I mean, _Edward_, wouldn't let you go. This is great!"

"Edward wants to drive me as far as the treaty line. Can you pick me up?"

"Sure sure. See you later Bella!"

"Bye."

So it was that, after stopping at home to get my jacket, we were driving down the road to the treaty line. I spotted Jake's care in the distance. Edward pulled over to the side of the road, leaving a wide gap between the two cars.

I could see Jake leaning casually against his Volkswagen Rabbit. I opened the door to the Volvo, and got out. I started strolling over to Jake, only to feel Edward's hand grip my upper arm and stop me in my tracks. He turned me around to face him, and without warning leaned in and kissed me.

It was fiery and passionate. His hands held my face in place while his lips attacked my mouth. He kissed me like he never wanted to let me go. For a second I forgot myself; forgot where I was, and what I was doing. There was only Edward.

He broke off the kiss sooner than I would have liked, and I gazed back at him, momentarily breathless and stunned. He grinned his crooked grin and brushed his thumb along my lower lip.

"Be safe," he said. He walked backwards the entire way to his Volvo, never taking his eyes off of me as I made my way towards Jake.

"Come on Bella," Jake said, his voice bitting. The Volvo was still there as we pulled away and drove to the reservation.

"Billy is over at Sue's tonight. He won't be back until late. It just going to be some of us from the pack, but it should be fun," Jake told me as we pulled into his driveway. We parked the car, and walked around to the back of his house. I was thankful that Edward and I had stopped to get my jacket, as it appeared the get together was going to be outside. I noticed a small group of people gathered around a bonfire at the edge of the woods. Quil was chatting animatedly to Embry, who was poking the small fire with a stick. They both greeted me warmly. Jake sat next to Embry and I sat down on Jake's other side.

"Where's Sam?" Jake asked Embry. Embry looked up but Quil responded first.

"He said he needed to pick something up before he came over. He should be here any time now."

We sat like that around the fire for a while, just chatting and enjoying each other's company. Jake, with help form Embry and Quil, filled me in on all the latest pack news. I was surprised that I had really missed hearing about them all. If I could convince Edward, I wanted to come by more often. I felt as though I had missed out on a lot of happenings on the reservation.

I heard a car pull up in the driveway. That must be Sam, I thought. Sure enough, coming around the corner of the house was Sam. He waved at us, flashing a smile. But he wasn't alone. Following close behind him was the last person I wanted to see. Nathan.

They came over and sat by the fire with us, completing the circle. I half expected Jacob to leap out of his seat and demand that Nathan leave at once. But my jaw dropped as everyone greeted him as if they were good friends. Even Jake seemed to approve.

"Hey man, it's good to see you again," he had said. I had to remind myself, that only Alice, Edward and I knew of what happened, or what _almost_ happened with Nathan and me.

"Bella, this is Nathan," Jake introduced.

"He's an old friend," Sam added. Nathan smiled at me and held out his hand to me.

"I believe we've already met," he said with a good-natured grin. I tried to keep my face passive as I shook his hand.

"Oh you know each other?" Sam asked. I was about to respond, but Nathan beat me to it.

"We met at Mike Newton's last night. I was there with my little brother Tom." Everyone nodded, and the conversation picked up again. Embry asked Nathan if he enjoyed the party. I sat there trying to come up with and excuse to leave. But then again I didn't want to. I hardly spent any time with Jake these days, and I wanted to take advantage of the little time we had together.

But it was difficult for me to sit next to Nathan knowing what Edward would think. I tried to reason with myself, that Jacob wouldn't let anything happen to me. Half the pack was here. And all I had to do really was refuse a drink from Nathan. I let these thoughts calm me down and I entered the conversation.

For some reason I expected Nathan to exude malevolence. I did not remember him very clearly, having been drunk, and most of him I imagined from the picture that Edward had painted for me of him. But as we talked, he was rather likeable. He was very funny, and Sam and him seemed to be good friends when they had gone to high school. I let myself relax, but I stayed alert.

"Can I get you a soda Bella?"

I jumped a little. I had been zoning out thinking about Nathan and was asked the one question I didn't want to hear. Thankfully, it was Jake who asked me. I sighed in relief. I tried to tell myself to get a grip.

"Yes, please that would great." Jake got up and walked away from the fire towards the back of his house. Nathan followed him saying that he was going to get some water.

A moment later, Jake returned with two cokes, one for me and one for him. Nathan came back as well, sipping his water. I poked the ice in the soda with my straw suspiciously, but it seemed all right. And I had to remind myself, that it was Jake who got me the drink, not Nathan. I cautiously took a sip. It tasted normal.

Nathan asked what everyone's plans were for the next day, causing Quil to smack himself in the head.

"I promised my mom I would baby-sit my cousin tomorrow morning. I should probably get going," Quil said in response to our quizzical looks.

Embry and Sam excused themselves as well, claiming that it was getting late. And it was. The sun had long since set, and the darkness enveloped the night. The chill air whipped our backs while our fronts stayed warm in front of the fire. However, when the three got up to make their exit, Nathan didn't move.

"Aren't you leaving too?" I questioned.

"Not yet," he replied. I opened my mouth to ask why and he added, "I drove myself here." I merely nodded. We waved good-bye to the others and then it was just Jake, Nathan, and I.

Jake and Nathan were talking about some prank they had pulled a few years ago. They laughed as they reminisced, and I smiled politely. I hoped that Jake would take me home soon; I was feeling really weird. My arms felt like jelly as I raised the straw to my lips to sip my Coke. I was extremely relaxed but I felt sort of dizzy too.

Just then I could hear the phone ring from the house. Jake heard it to, and jumped up from his seat to run back to the house to get it. Once he left I was immediately aware that Nathan and I were alone, but my heart race didn't quicken. In fact, I was feeling light as a feather. But the ground started spinning.

"Are you feeling alright Bella?" Nathan asked me.

"I think I need to lay down for a minute," I mumbled. The drink slipped from my hand, and it fell to the ground where the remaining Coke splashed out of the cup. I suddenly lost control of my body, and was tipping over sideways when Nathan grabbed me.

"Let's go for a quick walk, that will make you feel better." I wanted to protest, but Nathan already had me on my feet. He supported most of my weight as he half pulled, half dragged me along.

"I don't feel good," I murmured. What was happening to me? I tried to push Nathan away but my arms were unresponsive.

"I'll take you home. Everything will be fine," he said soothingly. He lifted me into the passenger side of the car.

"No, no. Don't want to leave," I whispered incoherently.

"Shh, it's alright." He buckled me in and closed the door.

"Edward," I murmured helplessly. Nathan got in, started the car, and I was vaguely aware that we were now driving. I don't know how long I sat there in my stupor, but eventually I realised that we had stopped. We had pulled over to the side of the road, and were parked in a thicket of trees. Nathan turned in his seat to look at me.

"I just can't wait," he said as though explaining something to me. Can't wait for what? I wondered worriedly. He climbed into the back seat of the car and somehow managed to pull me in back with him. He laid me down across the backseat of the car.

"Edward," I said uselessly, "Help me." I tried to fight off Nathan to no avail. My body was simply unresponsive. My eyes widened as Nathan pinned my wrists above my head and he leaned in to kiss me.

**A/N: Just for your information (because I am not planning on writing this part), when Jake went inside to get drinks, Nathan followed and cleverly distracted him long enough to slip something into Bella's drink. Nathan had a few ideas of how to get everyone to leave (although I think he underestimated how hard it would have been to get Jake to leave) but luckily for him, everything seemed to work out flawlessly for his plan without much help from him.**

** As always, please read and review. I love to know what you guys are thinking!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters**

**A/N: Keep in mind that for Edward's POV, we are backtracking a little. It starts off just after he dropped off Bella with Jacob.**

_Previously…_

"_Edward," I said uselessly, "Help me." I tried to fight off Nathan to no avail. My body was simply unresponsive. My eyes widened as Nathan pinned my wrists above my head and he leaned in to kiss me. _

***************

**Edward's POV**

I was driving along the road at speeds that would have made Bella protest, but of course with my reflexes I had no issues. I kept both hands on the steering wheel though, and my eyes on the road ahead of me. I had just dropped of Bella with the mutt. I'm not sure I could ever be fully comfortable with leaving her in his hands.

I thought about what I was planning to do. Was I being too extreme? Bella often claimed that I overreacted about little things. But this wasn't little at all. Nathan had endangered her life, now I would endanger his. It wasn't right. People like Nathan didn't deserve to walk among good people like Bella. He needed to be stopped.

I drove back to the house, where Jasper and Emmett were waiting for me.

Emmett was still sitting in front of the television. He was still as stone, not moving or fidgeting at all except for his thumb. He had the remote in his hand and was flipping through channels at incredible speed.

"There's never anything good on," he muttered quietly, but I heard him as clearly as if he were standing right next to me. I entered the room and sat down on the couch near him. I gauged from his thoughts that he was very curious about my strange behaviour today.

_Wonder what's up? _he thought. _Must be something important for Edward to leave Bella with that dog._

"It is important," I responded to his thoughts. He finally took his eyes of the TV. "Is Jasper here yet?" As if on cue, Jasper sidled in from the kitchen. He probed the room and registered Emmett's inquisitiveness and concern, and my chaotic stream of emotions. Both there eyes were glued on me. Their thoughts were questioning and eager.

"I need you guys to help me with something," I started. I backtracked and explained to them what had happened over the past few days between Bella and Nathan. I tried my hardest to remain calm, but as I told the story, I felt the anger and frustration building up inside of me. I looked to Jasper to see if he felt this brewing emotion. Jasper stayed calm but his brow furrowed in distaste at what Nathan had done. Emmett was simply outraged.

"How dare he!" Emmett cried, "I'll crush him to a pulp!" I grinned. In his thoughts I saw his plans to discipline Nathan. Jasper's thoughts were puzzled.

"I don't understand," he said plainly, "What do you need us for?" I was silent for a moment, trying to think of how to best explain my quandary.

"I don't think I can do it," I began, "I want to punish him for what he did, but I promised Bella I wouldn't kill him." Emmett looked as though that was what he wanted to do as well. "I don't know what to do," I replied honestly. It was hard for me to openly admit that I had no self-control in this situation, but Emmett and Jasper were my brothers, and I knew that they wouldn't judge me for it. Emmett laughed at my predicament in a good-natured way.

"Don't you worry Edward, we'll help you." He was on his feet already and flexing his muscles making himself intimidating. I chuckled at Emmett's enthusiasm. I knew he would want to participate. I looked to Jasper.

"Of course I'll help," he said as though it were obvious. There was a strange glint in his eye that said he meant business.

"Excellent," I said, "Let's go."

We started at the Olson's house, and picked up his scent from there. Thankfully I had picked out his scent the last time I was at the house, so we did not have to spend anytime discerning the different scents surrounding the house.

The only problem was that there were so many different scent trails of Nathan's to follow. It was difficult to distinguish which ones were most recent. Most of them were very faint; evidence that he was using a car. We had to test a lot of them before Jasper finally called out.

"I think it's this one!" he stated. We gathered around where he was standing sniffing.

"It's definitely fresh," Emmett said.

"It's still faint," I added, "He must be in a car again. We'll have to follow alongside the road." They nodded their head in understanding and we took off running. The scent was a difficult one to follow, being so faint. And Nathan clearly had gone to one place. He had been all over town, stopping at various places along the way.

Suddenly, we came to a stop. The scent continued across the boundary line and into Quileute territory. This was definitely a barrier I had not foreseen. We stood there momentarily. Jasper and Emmett were unsure of how to proceed. This was so infuriating! I just wanted to end this and be done with it.

I suddenly felt very apprehensive for Bella. Nathan was on the reservation and I didn't trust him one bit. I tried to think clearly. Was I overreacting again? Was Bella really in any danger? She was with Jacob after all. As dangerous as I thought he was to her, he would look out for her.

"Don't panic Edward," Jasper said suddenly no doubt sensing my building anxiety. He sent a wave of calm over me. I welcomed it. My thoughts became less clouded by my emotions and I could think clearly. All I needed was to get Bella back, and we would have to put off dealing with Nathan until yet another day. Luck, it seems, was not on my side for this battle.

"We'll get him later Edward," Emmett said. _I'll punish the little jerk if it's the last thing I do_ he added with his thoughts.

I took out my phone and dialled Jacob's house. It rang and rang, and I thought for a moment no one would answer. How was I going to get Bella back if she was across the line? Finally the ringing stopped. It was Jake who answered.

"Hello?" I heard his voice ask.

"Jacob, it's Edward. Where is Bella?" I couldn't control the anxiety in my voice. It didn't slip past Jake either. I felt more waves of calm coming from Jasper.

"Why? What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Where is she? Is she ok?" I wanted to scream at him. I was overreacting again and I knew it. But when it came to the danger-magnet that was Bella, who could blame me for assuming the worst?

"Yeah, yeah. She's fine," he said. I closed my eyes breathing a sigh of relief. "She's just out back with Nathan."

My eyes snapped open. A growl started in the back of my throat.

"Nathan?" I asked using all my willpower to stay calm. Jasper sensed my sudden change in demeanour and tried once again to relax me, but I gave him a dangerous look that stopped him immediately. "Is he tall, dark hair, from out of town?"  
"Yeah, you know him?" Jake asked interested. I had no time to explain to him how or why I knew Nathan.

"Jake, you have to go get Bella. Now. Bring her back to me." When he answered he sounded a bit annoyed.

"She's enjoying her time with me," he said stiffly. "It's not even that late. She can stay a little longer -."

"Listen mutt! You don't understand! She's in danger!"  
"From what?"

"Nathan!" Why did he not comprehend this?

"Nathan?" he asked perplexed. "Why? What's going on?"

"He and Bella were both at Mike Newton's party the other night. He tried to slip something into her drink. Just please. Go get Bella! If you care about her, you'll bring her straight home."

"Alright, alright," he said disgruntled. "I'll take her home now. Bye." I heard the phone click, and a dial tone. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. I needed to relax. Jacob had said Bella was fine. He was going to bring her home, and everything would be fine.

Not even thirty seconds later, my phone rang again. It was Jacob. He sounded panicked.

"Edward! She's gone! They're both gone! I went to get her, and they had left. I'm going to round up the pack and follow the trail and look for her, you keep and eye out on your side. The trail is very faint; he must have taken his car, but they were headed your direction from what I could tell."

"We'll find her," was all I said before closing the phone. I didn't need to explain the situation to Jasper or Emmett. They had heard the entire conversation. Both wore looks of determination. Bella was part of the family. We protect our family.

"Let's split up," Jasper said taking control of the situation. "Emmett can run north. I'll run along the line to try and pick up any scent there. Edward, you had better stay to the main road here. It's the one they are most likely to take if they are heading into town here." With a nod each, Jasper and Emmett ran off.

I ran as fast as I could down the road, checking any side streets for a possible scent. I retraced a few trails from earlier, but there was nothing. I went back to the main road, trying to pick up on any new scent. Then I smelled it. The new trail! Faint, but definitely fresh. What was more, I could detect Bella's sweet scent mingled with his. As anger ripped through me, I hastened after them.

With my incredible speed, I was making ground. And then I heard the most beautiful and most awful sound at the same time. It was Bella. Bella's beautiful voice, but what ripped me up inside was the sheer terror in her voice as she said "Edward. Help me."

I picked up my pace. Nathan was sick. The thoughts I heard coming from Nathan nearly sent me over the edge. Growling, I saw a car pulled over, hiding in some trees alongside the road, just a mile ahead of me.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Next chapter is nearly finished so hopefully it won't be too long before I post again. And apologies for any major grammer mistakes. I just edited this one briefly.**

**As always, please review! Tell me what you liked, didn't like, questions you have, etc. Thank you all so much!**


End file.
